La Tejedora
by darkwillow77
Summary: Casos perdidos de la división Fringe.  La acción transcurre nada más finalizar el capítulo 6 de la primera temporada, "La Cura", y pone a todo el equipo de la división Fringe tras la pista de una asesina despiadada y muy peligrosa.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración legal: Fringe y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales. La historia descrita a continuación es un simple entretenimiento y ha sido ideada por pura diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wappingers Falls, condado de Dutchess (New York)<strong>

Después de todos aquellos años, tuvo la sensación de estar cometiendo un error. Había intentado repetir el metódico proceso que siempre la había mantenido a salvo, pero con éste las cosas se habían torcido y estaba improvisando. Y estaba muy nerviosa. Y tenía miedo. Con ese cóctel, nada podía salir bien.

Apretó los dientes y tiró los restos al interior del contenedor.

_¡TUCUM!_

Demasiado ruido. El enorme cubo estaba vacío y había dejado caer la bolsa sin pensar. Estaba llorando. Siempre le pasaba cuando llegaba el momento de librarse de ellos.

_Lo hecho, hecho está. Es lo que soy._

Dejó caer la tapa con cuidado. Era de noche y no quería hacer más ruido. Bastantes cosas había hecho ya mal, desviándose tanto del procedimiento habitual.

_No llames la atención. _No llames la atención. __No llames la atención.__

Un ladrido la sobresaltó y dio un respingo. Sus pensamientos se paralizaron y vio a una mujer al otro lado de la calle, mirándola. Contuvo el aliento y huyó. Después de todos aquellos años, tuvo la certeza de haber cometido un error.

* * *

><p>La señora Waltman no solía salir de noche casi nunca, pero su marido se encontraba mal y el perro necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio, así que le tocaba a ella. No es que le diera miedo. Wappingers Falls era una villa pequeña y tranquila. Pero no le gustaba. Caminaba rápido, apremiando a Caspian a no entretenerse olisqueando árboles y esquinas, y mirando de un lado a otro de la calle desconfiadamente. Cuando cruzó por delante de aquel callejón, aligeró el paso un poco más pero Caspian tiró de ella. Se volvió con el ceño fruncido. El golden retriever estaba inmóvil, con las orejas tiesas, el dorado pelo del lomo erizado y la trufa temblorosa, olisqueando el frío aire.<p>

Patricia Waltman miró en la dirección hacia la que miraba su perro -hipnotizado.

– ¿Qué es, Caspian? ¿Qué pasa? –no conseguía ver nada–. Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que volver a casa.

Seguro que era una ardilla. Caspian se volvía loco con ellas. Y entonces, su perro comenzó a gemir y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La señora Waltman tuvo un mal presentimiento y lamentó no haber elegido otra ruta para pasear. Había escuchado algo, aunque no sabía decir qué. Caspian se puso a ladrar. Era el tipo de ladrido que lanzaba cuando quería advertir a un extraño.

_Sea lo que sea, no es una ardilla._

Patricia Waltman quiso salir corriendo. Una sensación rara le golpeaba en la nuca, animándola a dejar aquel lugar bien lejos y tan pronto como fuera posible. Miró a su alrededor. Ni un alma. Estaba sola.

– ¿Caspian?... ¡Vamos! ¡Déjalo!

Tiró de la correa pero su perro no obedeció. Y Patricia vio que parecía haberse tranquilizado. Caspian comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón, con las orejas gachas, y la señora Waltman le siguió confiada. Su mascota era un buen compañero, dócil y dulce, poco dado a causar problemas. Lo que fuese que le había alertado en un primer momento, se había ido.

Cuando estaban llegando al fondo, la señora Waltman volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación en la nuca. Reconoció el lugar. Era la parte de atrás del restaurante italiano del señor Robertson. Había cajas de madera apiladas junto a la puerta y un contenedor de basura grande. La farola que colgaba de la pared daba una luz muy débil, chisporroteando, pero Patricia podía percibir la humedad y la suciedad en el ambiente. Se le quitaban las ganas de volver a cenar allí o de comprar pizza para llevar.

Caspian se puso sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a arañar el contenedor, lloriqueando nervioso. A la señora Waltman se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

_Tendré que echar un vistazo..._

Levantó la tapa con cuidado. A lo mejor un gato se había quedado atrapado... Iba a darle un infarto. Se maldijo a sí misma otra vez por haber elegido aquel camino para pasear. El pecho le iba a estallar. No volvería a sacar a Caspian de noche. Se estaba mareando. Pero del contenedor no salió nada, y no escuchaba ningún ruido raro procedente del interior. No era un gato, no parecía que hubiese ratas... Patricia Waltman se puso de puntillas y se asomó.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en casa junto a su marido. Ojalá hubiera decidido jugar con Caspian a la mañana siguiente un poco más de lo normal. Ojalá hubiera ido en otra dirección. Ojalá nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Nada. Su mente y todos sus músculos se petrificaron -la piel de la cara blanca, los ojos de par en par, el gesto lleno de aversión y terror.


	2. Capítulo 1 Wappingers Falls

**Editado el 7 de Mayo para finalizar el capítulo y mejorar algunos párrafos.**

* * *

><p><strong>1124 Strathmore Blvd, Brighton, Massachusetts<strong>

Olivia Dunham salió del cuarto de baño en medio de una nube de vapor, envuelta en una toalla azul y con otra a modo de turbante en la cabeza. Era _uno_ de sus momentos favoritos del día. Cuando la jornada había acabado, y los malos estaban en el lugar del mundo donde les correspondía estar, una ducha bien caliente antes de irse a la cama acababa con la mayoría de las tensiones. El agua arrastraba la oscuridad; el calor calmaba los furiosos ciclones de temores y dudas que reptaban por los recovecos de su mente, llenaban sus horas de vigilia y dibujaban las pesadillas que le robaban el sueño. Durante un rato, todo parecía desaparecer por el desagüe y sólo quedaba la fatiga de sus músculos.

Iba camino de su dormitorio cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que la pantalla de su teléfono móvil se apagaba. Lo tenía en silencio. Eran poco más de las 12 de la noche y su hermana nunca la llamaba tan tarde, así que sólo podía ser una persona. Se dejó caer en el sofá con una evidente mueca de disgusto y lo recogió de la mesa que tenía enfrente.

_Phillip Broyles. 3 llamadas perdidas._

Olivia pulsó la opción de devolver llamada. No había dado ni un sólo toque cuando su jefe respondió.

– Buenas, Dunham.

– Buenas _noches_, señor –Olivia hizo énfasis en "noches". No solía descansar demasiado bien últimamente, pero en aquel momento estaba segura de que -si la dejaban- iba a dormir de un tirón.

– Siento llamarla a éstas horas –Broyles había notado su intención–. Sé que ha sido una semana bastante intensa, pero tenemos un nuevo caso. Necesito que recoja a los Bishop y vaya a la dirección que le estoy enviando ahora mismo por SMS. Yo estoy de camino. Les espero allí.

Directo al grano.

– Sí, señor.

No le habría dado tiempo a añadir nada o a preguntar. Broyles colgó de inmediato.

Olivia respiró hondo, deshizo el turbante y comenzó a secarse el pelo con la toalla. Mientras, abrió la lista de llamadas recientes.

* * *

><p>Walter Bishop era un hombre de costumbres y moralidad peculiares. Eso su hijo lo sabía. Vivía con ello, <em>literalmente<em>. En ocasiones le encontraba durmiendo dentro del armario. Otras se topaba con él desnudo al amanecer, paseándose por la habitación como si nada. Además, la mayoría de las noches, sólo conseguía coger el sueño después de recitar durante al menos una hora la sucesión de Fibonacci. Y si ya se entraba a considerar la personalidad de Walter en el laboratorio, entonces cualquier cota de locura alcanzada era sobrepasada de manera exponencial con cada caso que llegaba a su manos. Era cierto que sus más que objetables métodos funcionaban y que -por increíbles y aterradoras que fueran las cuestiones que se ponían sobre la mesa- su padre siempre tenía -o terminaba encontrando- la respuesta correcta. Pero todo él era una locura.

Peter Bishop estuvo a punto de resbalar en la bañera. Su padre le había dado un susto de muerte al abrir la cortina sin previo aviso.

– ¡Dios, Walter!

No se había desnucado allí mismo de milagro.

Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista -echar el pestillo de la puerta del servicio mientras se duchase.

Walter, en pijama, trató de explicarse. Sostenía el móvil de Peter en su mano izquierda, con el brazo extendido hacia él.

– Lo siento, hijo, pero creo que la agente Dunham te está llamando.

Había algo de diversión y de picardía en el tono de voz de su padre, pero Peter no estaba de humor.

– Walter, he estado a punto de matarme por _tu_ culpa ¡y no puedo coger el teléfono aquí dentro! –Peter volvió a correr la cortina y respiró hondo–. Contesta tú, _¿quieres?_

Walter se quedó mirando el terminal fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Quieres decir que este artilugio _no_ es sumergible?

– Sí, Walter. Eso es justo lo que quiero decir... Y responde _ya_ –Peter empezaba a sonar impaciente. Su padre tenía ese efecto en él muy a menudo–. Pulsa el botón verde, el que dice "aceptar".

Y eso hizo Walter.

– Aquí el doctor Walter Bishop –silencio–. Buenas noches, agente Dunham –silencio–. No, tranquila. No nos ha despertado –silencio–. De acuerdo. No hay ningún problema. Yo estaré listo en diez minutos. Peter probablemente puede que tarde un poco más. Está en la ducha y acaba de empezar a enjabonarse...

Peter no se lo podía creer. Metió la cabeza debajo del flujo de agua mientras que sentía cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. No quería seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Allí estaba su padre, comentando como si nada pequeños detalles de la vida íntima de su hijo a la agente del FBI para la que trabajaban.

* * *

><p>Olivia vio salir a los Bishop por la puerta del hotel e hizo parpadear los faros delanteros del SUV para indicarles dónde estaba estacionada. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que estuvo hablando con Peter allí mismo y no estaba muy segura de haber entendido lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Estaban hablando de la poca gracia que le hacía a ella que Peter anduviera debiéndole favores a Nina Sharp, cuando él le preguntó por la tarjeta que solía enviarle su padrastro, la felicitó por su cumpleaños y la desarmó completamente sólo con la mirada.<p>

Había reconocido cada una de las emociones sumergidas bajo la superficie azul de los preciosos ojos de él, y esa noción le había hecho bajar la guardia. Apenas fueron un par de segundos, pero Peter lo había notado -él sabía que en aquellos dos segundos Olivia podría haberse quedado sentada en el banco con él durante horas, envuelta por la calidez que irradiaba cuando sonreía para ella. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por mantener aquella relación en un plano meramente profesional, distante, Olivia sentía aquella certeza innegable en la boca de su estómago... La certeza de que Peter era algo más.

No comenzaron con buen pie. Olivia le había traído de vuelta a Boston con artimañas para hacerse cargo de su inestable padre. Y durante los primeros días, con Peter aprovechando todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban para dejar claro su desdén hacia Walter y su disconformidad con aquella situación, lo único que había despertado el interés de ella había sido aquel ingenioso intelecto de él. No había nada que no pudiera descifrar o comprender. Olivia le observaba cuando trabajaba con su padre -de hecho, a veces se sorprendía a sí misma observándole _demasiado. _Las semanas habían pasado y, mientras ellos resolvían aquellos misterios imposibles, la capa de hielo superficial de Peter había comenzado a fundirse poco a poco. Y cada día que trabajaban juntos, Olivia podía atisbar un poco más del verdadero núcleo de Peter -tranquilo, firme, noble, leal, cálido.

Pero alzó los escudos, se puso en pie y se marchó. No pudo sostener la mirada de él más tiempo. ¿Qué había cambiado para que flirteara así con ella? Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, con todo el papeleo por el caso Claire Williams pendiente. Eso y John Scott. _Punto, fin de la discusión interna._

La combinación de sus emociones, todas alborotadas y algunas totalmente inéditas, propagaba a través de su cuerpo una sensación de indefensión que detestaba, y lo peor de todo era que Olivia no entendía cómo Peter Bishop había traspasado todas sus defensas.

Entonces, él abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y ella recordó la tarjeta de su padrastro ––la que finalmente había recibido, en su _propia_ casa...

_Pensando en ti._

Olivia quiso contárselo a Peter.

_Luego._

– ¿Esto te parece normal? –le espetó él mientras entraba en el coche.

– Buenas noches de nuevo, Olivia –Walter se acomodó en los asientos de atrás, con el maletín sobre las rodillas.

– Lo siento mucho –respondió ella–. Ya sé que acabamos de cerrar lo de INtREPUS pero...

– _No_ es culpa tuya –sonrió Peter al tiempo que se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad–. Sólo digo que todos esos locos que andan experimentando y asesinando de modos inimaginables, podrían tener la consideración de no cometer sus macabras fechorías a la vez.

Olivia arrancó el coche y se pusieron en marcha.

– Bueno... Si lo que te molesta es quedarte si dormir, vas a poder hacerlo de camino al escenario. Tenemos unas tres horas de viaje.

Peter se quedó mirándola, incrédulo, y Walter asomó la cabeza entre los dos asientos.

– ¿Habremos regresado mañana por la mañana? –su tono de voz sonó inquieto.

Olivia sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

– Pues espero que sí.

Peter se volvió para mirar a su padre.

– ¿Tienes planes?

– Tengo que ordeñar a Gene y siempre lo hago a la misma hora –Walter se recostó en su asiento–. Es una norma básica del cuidado de los animales de granja: mismo lugar, misma hora y misma persona.

Olivia buscó la mirada del científico en el espejo retrovisor.

– Intenta descansar, Walter.

– Olivia, despiértame dentro de una hora y te relevo al volante –por su tono, Peter no iba a admitir un no.

Y Olivia Dunham estaba tan cansada que no iba a discutir con él. Suspiró y bajó el volumen del navegador de abordo.

* * *

><p><strong>Wappingers Falls, condado de Dutchess (New York)<strong>

Llegaron a Wappingers Falls pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Olivia había esperado dos horas para despertarle en lugar de una. Era _muy_ testaruda cuando se trataba de aceptar ayuda. Peter Bishop la miró de reojo y escuchó su respiración, rítmica y suave. Dormía como un lirón. Llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto pero se las había arreglado para ponerse de costado y hacerse un ovillo debajo de su oscuro abrigo. Lo único que veía de ella eran algunos mechones de su rubia coleta.

Llegar hasta Olivia resultaba complicado. Aquel sofisticado sistema de barreras emocionales sólo podía ser el resultado de un cúmulo de experiencias devastadoras –experiencias como la que vivió con su padrastro. Le había disparado para proteger a su madre. Una niña de _nueve_ años. Peter no tenía ni idea; lo sabía ahora, después de una charla que habían tenido en la oficina del laboratorio en Harvard. Se le encogió el pecho al imaginárselo y sintió una ira incontenible hacia aquel hombre que nunca había conocido. Siempre había creído que Olivia _estaba_ así por lo que le había ocurrido con John Scott -dolor por la traición y la pérdida, más todas las preguntas que no tenían respuesta-, pero ahora sabía que eran aguas más profundas. Y eso significaba que, aunque llegase el día en que Olivia olvidara a su compañero y amante, seguiría estando dentro de una fortaleza.

Aquella tarde en Bagdad en que la agente del FBI le interceptó para arrastrarle de vuelta a Boston, iban de camino del aeropuerto y Peter no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo _no te enamores de la rubia, no te enamores de la rubia, no te enamores de la rubia, …_ Y allí estaba él unos meses después cuando se suponía que iba a ser una situación temporal. _Meses_. Conduciendo _su_ coche, trabajando con _ella_, de camino al escenario de un crimen probablemente espeluznante, cuidando de un padre que hacía 17 años que no veía, y cada día más decidido a sitiar aquellos muros que protegían a Olivia Dunham del resto del mundo.

Dejaron atrás la señal de bienvenida al pueblo y Peter alargó la mano derecha hacia Olivia, apretándole el brazo con suavidad para que despertara.

Olivia se removió debajo del abrigo.

– ¿Ya hemos llegado? –masculló ella, con la voz ronca.

– Casi –Peter miró en el espejo retrovisor y vio a Walter despierto, mirando por la ventanilla.

Condujo el SUV siguiendo las últimas instrucciones del GPS. Recorrieron la avenida principal y luego rodearon un bonito parque.

Wappingers Falls parecía una localidad acogedora, con amplias plazas, árboles y casas rodeadas por cercados blancos de madera... Un entorno idílico para formar una familia o retirarse después de una larga vida de trabajo y esfuerzos.

A medida que se acercaban al final del trayecto, empezaron a ver más gente por las calles, grupos de personas charlando sigilosamente en bata, pijama y zapatillas de andar por casa.

– Cuánto público... –observó Peter.

– Es un pueblo pequeño –añadió Walter–. Las noticias deben correr como la pólvora.

Y entonces, vieron las luces de los coches de policía y una gran reunión vecinal.

Peter reconoció el coche de Broyles y aparcó junto a él.

Olivia bajó y fue delante de ellos, abriéndose paso entre los curiosos al tiempo que se ajustaba el gorro de lana negro en la cabeza. La zona acordonada era un callejón oscuro y tétrico que contrastaba con el urbanismo de Wappingers Falls.

Peter levantó la cinta amarilla para que pasaran su padre y Olivia, y luego cruzó él.

Con un semblante más grave de lo normal, Phillip Broyles llegó hasta ellos en compañía del sheriff del condado, un hombre adentrado en la cincuentena con facciones enjutas y afiladas, y la mirada llena de profunda preocupación.

– Sheriff Bongers... Esta es la agente Dunham –dijo Broyles, haciendo una ademán con la mano en dirección a Olivia. Luego se volvió hacia los Bishop–. Y éstos son el doctor Walter Bishop y su hijo Peter Bishop. Trabajan para nosotros como consultores civiles en este tipo de casos.

Bongers se esforzó por componer una sonrisa amable mientras les estrechaba la mano uno por uno.

– Agente... Caballeros...

– El hallazgo lo realizó una vecina de la localidad alrededor de las 10 de la noche de ayer –les informó Broyles, y se puso en marcha hacia el final del pasaje–. Ha declarado que se encontraba dando un paseo cuando su perro se detuvo frente a este callejón y comenzó a ladrar. Decidió acercarse y echar un vistazo.

Walter Bishop miró más allá de la figura del agente Broyles y vio un par de focos reflectores iluminando un contenedor de basura. El personal del FBI estaba trabajando en la zona de manera muy minuciosa. Fotografiaban cada detalle de cada rincón, tomaban muestras del suelo, del agua de los charcos, del musgo en la pared...

– Doctor Bishop –dijo Broyles–, esta vez me temo que no tenemos mucho con lo que empezar.

Señaló en dirección al contenedor y, aunque ni uno sólo de los músculos de su cara se movió, Olivia encontró en la mirada de su superior algo que nunca había visto antes –espanto. Era muy sutil, imperceptible, y sólo brilló durante un segundo en sus oscuros y grandes ojos.

Cuando sus pensamientos volvieron al lugar e instante donde estaban, Walter y Peter ya se habían asomado a mirar en el interior del contenedor.

A lo largo de su vida como científico, el Dr. Walter Bishop había visto cosas realmente extrañas, el tipo de cosas que plagaban las pesadillas y originaban el argumento de las películas de terror o ciencia-ficción. Él mismo había sido el responsable de la mayoría de todos aquellos fenómenos y no siempre era fácil vivir siendo consciente de ello. Desde que salió del St. Claire, las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente desordenadas, piezas de un puzzle gigantesco e incoherente que sentía debía esforzarse por resolver. Colocar todos esos retazos en el orden adecuado le ayudaría a entender y recordar algo que era importante, pero era agotador. El pasado era abrumador. Y había días que era peor. Aquel iba a ser uno de ellos.

No le hacía falta realizar un análisis forense para saber que aquellos restos pertenecían a un niño -el tamaño del cráneo y del fémur eran concluyentes, junto con el aspecto de la dentadura. Los huesos tenían restos de tejido muscular y estaban amontonados dentro de una bolsa de plástico azul. Algunos habían caído fuera de ella, sobre la superficie sucia y oscura del cubo de basura. _Un niño._ Luego se dio cuenta de que había algo más adherido al pequeño esqueleto -unas finísimas fibras blancas. Le recordó a los gusanos de seda. Huesos, carne y seda.

La curiosidad del investigador dio paso a una desazón demoledora.

_Los restos de un niño en un contenedor de desperdicios._

Peter sacó la cabeza de allí y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, con las manos abiertas ante sí como intentando frenar el avance de algo invisible que se abalanzaba sobre él. Sus ojos buscaron los de Olivia Dunham y ella sintió tensarse todo su cuerpo al reconocer el horror en el semblante de Peter.

La agente del FBI se acercó al contenedor, apretó los dientes al tiempo que contenía las respiración, y lo vio.

* * *

><p>Tenía el estómago del revés. Se alegraba de no haber cenado nada. Los casos con niños siempre eran complicados. Eso lo sabía, pero saberlo servía de muy poco cuando había que enfrentarse a uno.<p>

De repente, se acordó de su sobrina. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de hablar con Ella, abrazarla, besarla, saber que estaba bien. Anotó mentalmente la necesidad de llamarla al día siguiente e invitar a su hermana a pasar el fin de semana juntas.

Olivia salió del callejón y dejó a los Bishop haciendo su trabajo. Buscó entre el gentío que se arremolinaba al otro lado del cordón y vio una pareja de ancianos que esperaba junto al coche del sheriff. Ella apretaba un pañuelo blanco entre sus manos como si la vida le fuese en ello. A su lado, el hombre la tenía rodeada por los hombros con el brazo derecho. Olivia tuvo la impresión de que, además de reconfortarla, la mantenía en pie. Cerca de ambos, en el suelo descansaba un golden retriever.

– Buenas noches. Soy la agente Dunham, del FBI –dijo Olivia cuando llegó hasta ellos–. ¿Es usted la persona que ha encontrado a la víctima?

La mujer parecía destrozada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando.

– Sí, he sido yo, agente. Soy Patricia Waltman –apretó la mano de su marido sobre su hombro–. Este es mi marido, Robert.

Olivia asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

– Agente Dunham, ¿podemos irnos a casa? –intercedió él, con la voz cargada de hastío–. Mi esposa ya ha prestado declaración y necesita descansar.

– Sé que está siendo una noche muy larga para ustedes –Olivia apretó los labios en una afable y tranquila sonrisa–. Sólo serán un par de preguntas, señor Waltman.

La mujer asintió lentamente con la cabeza y Robert Waltman suspiró.

– Patricia, según me han informado estaba usted paseando a su perro cuando escuchó algo extraño. ¿Está segura de que no vio nada? Quizá unos segundos antes de llegar, se cruzó con alguien que salía del callejón, ¿un coche?...

– No, agente. No había nadie en la calle –la señora Waltman arqueó la boca y su entrecejo se arrugó, en un claro intento de contener el llanto–. Salí con Caspian de casa y saludé a nuestro vecino Tom, que estaba trabajando en su garaje. Luego ya no vi a nadie más. Caspian se paró al llegar ahí –hizo un movimiento con el cuello, indicando la esquina del pasadizo–, y se quedó escuchando y olisqueando. Estaba en alerta, ladraba como cuando los hijos de los vecinos cruzan nuestro jardín –hizo una pausa y Olivia tuvo la sensación de que estaba buscando entre los recuerdos de aquel instante–. Le aseguro que no vi nada ni a nadie, pero creo que había algo en la oscuridad –sus ojos color miel se engancharon a los de Olivia–. ¿Sabe a qué me refiero?

Olivia asintió. De algún modo, sabía bien a qué se refería.

– Luego Caspian dejó de ladrar y entró en el callejón –continuó Patricia Waltman–. Empezó a olisquear el contenedor de basura y a rascarlo con sus patas, así que miré... Miré dentro... –cerró los ojos y todo su rostro se contrajo, intentando apartar la visión de aquellos pequeños huesos.

Su marido la volvió hacia sí, rodeándola con el otro brazo, y le dedicó a Olivia una mirada de rotunda desaprobación. Dunham sostuvo aquella mirada gris como el acero del señor Waltman unos segundos, con la suya llena de comprensión y paciencia.

– Señora Waltman, le agradezco mucho que haya hablado conmigo. Sólo necesito saber una cosa más... ¿A qué hora pasan a recoger la basura en esta zona? ¿Lo saben?

Robert Waltman contestó:

– El camión sale a las nueve de la noche, agente Dunham, y pasan por esta avenida sobre las nueve y media. Suelo cruzarme con ellos cuando saco al perro.

Olivia meneó la cabeza y entendió por qué el marido de Patricia estaba tan enfadado. Se sentía culpable. Habitualmente era él quien se encargaba de pasear a su mascota, pero aquella noche Robert se había quedado en casa mientras que su mujer salía y ella había encontrado los restos de un niño. Alargó la mano derecha hacia ellos para despedirse.

– Gracias de nuevo. Vuelvan a casa –estrechó la mano de ella; luego la de él–. Y Patricia, por favor, si recuerda algo, lo que sea, póngase en contacto con el sheriff.

La señora Waltman asintió. Su marido soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dio un pequeño tirón a la correa del golden retriever para que se pusiera sobre sus cuatro patas. Le habían dado la espalda a Olivia para alejarse de allí, cuando Patricia Waltman se detuvo y se volvió hacia la agente del FBI.

– Agente Dunham, _sé_ que había algo -o alguien- en ese callejón –le dijo, con el semblante ensombrecido y las palabras teñidas de desesperación contenida–. No vi salir nada pero estoy segura.

* * *

><p>El Dr. Bishop había perdido los nervios. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y hacía aspavientos con los brazos mientras gritaba a dos miembros del equipo forense del FBI que se estaban encargando de introducir los restos de la víctima en una bolsa negra. Peter abandonó su conversación con Broyles y el sheriff Bongers, y fue a calmarlo. Sintió cómo caían sobre ellos las miradas llenas de estupor de todos los presentes mientras la calle se quedaba en silencio. Sólo se oían los bramidos de su padre.<p>

- ¡Tened más cuidado! -exclamaba Walter-. ¡Es increíble! ¿Es demasiado pedir que mostréis algo de respeto?

Peter se colocó frente a él, sujetándole por los hombros con firmeza.

- Déjales hacer su trabajo, Walter -si acaparaba su atención lograría que recuperase la serenidad-. No están haciendo nada malo. ¿Me oyes? Tranquilízate.

Walter Bishop pestañeó y centró sus ojos en Peter. Toda su expresión cambió por completo en medio segundo. El científico transtornado y furibundo desapareció, y sólo quedó el hombre frágil y herido.

- Pero Peter -comenzó Walter, hablando en voz muy baja-, no tienen ningún cuidado con... -las palabras se le quebraron en la garganta y Peter pudo ver su dolor asomando en forma de lágrimas-. Es-es un niño. Deberían ser... Deberían _tener_ más cuidado.

Peter asintió despacio y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Vale. Hablaré con ellos.

Olivia Dunham apareció a su lado. Tenía aquella expresión entre desconcierto y suspicacia que se le quedaba cuando Walter tenía uno de sus arrebatos.

- Walter, ¿has averiguado algo?

- Creo que el niño fue devorado, agente Dunham –respondió él, adoptando su tono de profesor de universidad–. No puedo decirle más aunque tengo una teoría, pero preferiría hacer primero unos análisis en mi laboratorio. No quiero precipitarme.

- ¿_"Devorado"_? -repitió Olivia. No había escuchado nada más después de esa palabra.

- Eso me temo... –Walter meneó la cabeza, sus labios curvándose en una sentida mueca de amargura–. Es horrible. Pobre crío...

Olivia le miró durante unos instantes. Aquella tristeza... Era como si tuviera eco, como si no fuese producto de aquel momento y hubiera sido exhumada de algún rincón de la mente de Walter Bishop. Escudriñó su semblante, tratando de descifrar el leve temblor en sus labios, la oscuridad en sus párpados... Se le veía desolado. Pero la preocupación por el traslado de los restos del niño volvió a mudar su estado de ánimo. En menos de un segundo, toda la atención de Walter se había depositado en Peter.

Su hijo se había puesto unos guantes de látex y, con una singular delicadeza, estaba ayudando a los agentes del FBI a recoger los pequeños huesos.

Peter no dejaba de sorprender a Olivia. La mayor parte del tiempo, seguía siendo aquel sabelotodo pretencioso y cínico que encontró en Iraq, pero en ocasiones -cada vez más a menudo- emergía ese Peter Bishop paciente y tranquilo; y Olivia veía a un hombre que se preocupaba por su padre más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir en voz alta. Meneó la cabeza y dejó de pensar en _él_.

La agente del FBI observó el callejón a su alrededor, escudriñando cada esquina. Las palabras de Patricia Waltman rebotaban en su cabeza como una pelota de ping pong. _Sé que había algo o alguien... _La puerta trasera del restaurante estaba cerrada y no había signos de haber sido forzada. _Sé que había algo o alguien..._ Las paredes que les rodeaban, ¿qué medían? ¿Tres metros? Puede que un poco más. _Sé que había algo o alguien..._ Olivia alzó la vista. Tras los muros había árboles y oscuridad. _Sé que había algo o alguien... _El contenedor estaba colocado junto a una tercera pared que pertenecía a un edificio de apartamentos, pero las ventanas quedaban lejos... Cogió las cajas de madera que estaban apiladas cerca de la puerta, las puso contra la pared del fondo y se subió a ellas. Luego, alzó los brazos para alcanzar la parte superior del muro y, afianzando la punta de su bota derecha contra el ladrillo rojo, tomó impulso y se encaramó. Un segundo después, estaba al otro lado.

– ¿Has visto eso, Peter? –exclamó Walter–. ¡Qué agilidad!

Peter no había tenido tiempo de ver mucho. Estaba tan concentrado que, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Olivia, ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Olivia aterrizó en la oscuridad al otro lado del muro con las rodillas flexionadas. El aire frío olía a hierba mojada y a pino. Estaba rodeada de árboles y arbustos, y la tierra bajo sus botas era barro. Varias decenas de metros más allá, la fronda se desvanecía y podía distinguirse la claridad de unas farolas.<p>

Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacó su linterna. Dirigió el haz de luz hacia el suelo, escudriñando el terreno a su alrededor. Si el sospechoso había huido por allí al verse sorprendido por Patricia Waltman, tenía que haber dejado–– En efecto. _Premio_. Había un rastro que se alejaba de allí en línea recta. El punto de origen parecía encontrarse apenas a un metro de donde Olivia había tocado el suelo, y en él las huellas eran más profundas por el impacto.

Notó que algo se movía por encima de su cabeza. Era Peter. Saltó por encima de la pared, teniendo cuidado de no caer sobre la agente.

– Creo que el sospechoso escapó por aquí cuando la Sra. Waltman llegó al callejón con su perro –le dijo Olivia, mientras iluminaba las pisadas en el suelo.

Peter asintió. No podía ser de otra manera. Sacó su linterna e hizo un ademán cortés con la otra mano.

– Detrás de ti.

Olivia esbozó una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, teniendo sumo cuidado de no pisar el rastro que estaban siguiendo. Las zancadas eran largas. El sospechoso había corrido. O sospechosa. Las huellas parecían las de unas bailarinas. A medida que avanzaba, Dunham iba esquivando ramas y zarzas, y procuraba no soltarlas de golpe; sobre todo las ramas que se encontraba a la altura de la cara. Peter la seguía de cerca y no quería que una de ellas terminara dándole un latigazo.

Peter Bishop contemplaba con atención los movimientos de Olivia, iluminando el suelo con la linterna, asegurándose de seguir los pasos de ella. Cuando se volvía un poco, podía estudiar su perfil. El entrecejo fruncido, los labios ligeramente apretados y los ojos un par de rendijas de color jade que escrutaban todo a su alrededor -desde la tierra húmeda a la corteza de los árboles. Su memoria eidética a pleno rendimiento y la máscara-de-Agente-Dunham ajustando sus facciones -así denominaba Peter en su cabeza al semblante de Olivia cuando ésta estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

Los labios del consultor se curvaron en una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que ella intentaba que las ramas que iba apartando a su paso no salieran despedidas hacia él. Incluso llegaba a sujetarlas durante unos segundos hasta que la mano izquierda de Peter tomaba el relevo.

Le resultaba prácticamente imposible dejar de mirarla. Su coleta rubia brillaba incluso en aquella oscuridad. Peter respiró hondo, intentando canalizar el calor que empezaba a sentir en sus mejillas y su abdomen, pero no le sirvió de mucha ayuda cuando aspiró el olor a lavanda que predominaba en la fresca mezcla de aromas del champú y el gel que Olivia usaba.

Y entonces llegaron al otro lado de la arboleda. Olivia miró a su alrededor y apagó la linterna al tiempo que la devolvía al interior de su bolsillo. Estaban en un parque para niños. El rastro se perdía en la arena en dirección a un pequeño aparcamiento vacío. Al otro lado de la calle había una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos, una pastelería y casas. Una glorieta con una fuente. Más allá, una gasolinera.

Olivia suspiró y se volvió hacia Peter, que estaba en cuclillas junto a la última huella reconocible.

– Le voy a decir a Broyles que me quedo hasta mañana. Quiero hablar con la gente de aquí –dejó anclada la mano derecha en su nuca, y se detuvo durante unos segundos, sus ojos observando las inmediaciones del parque.

Peter podía leer el cansancio y la impaciencia que denotaban sus gestos, su postura, a pesar de estar conteniéndose. La agente especial del FBI -constantemente al mando, constantemente bajo control.

Peter se irguió y guardó la linterna. Se habían conocido unos pocos meses atrás y ella siempre estaba esforzándose por mantener su entereza inalterable, proyectando aquella imagen de aguas calmas, sin oleaje. Y la verdad era que, ante el resto de los mortales al menos, funcionaba. Pero a Peter no podía engañarle, y él -en cierto modo- se sentía un privilegiado por ello, por poder leer a Olivia, y por eso la descifraba con una deferencia absoluta. Era una mujer fascinante.

La joven soltó la mano de su cuello y la lanzó hacia el aire, con la palma abierta, antes de dejarla caer sobre su costado.

– Alguien tuvo que ver algo –dijo. Suspiró despacio y miró a Peter–. Buscaré un sitio donde pasar el resto de la noche.

Los ojos de Peter se estrecharon medio segundo, como si acabase de ver algo que no esperaba. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón de marinero, reprimiendo el impulso inicial de tocarle el brazo para enfatizar lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

– Olivia... ¿Estás bien?

Como era de esperar, ella esbozó el más convincente de sus semblantes, asintiendo. La versión dulce de su máscara-de-Agente-Dunham.

– Sí... Sí. Es sólo cansancio –mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él durante un par de segundos más, en un a sabiendas infructuoso intento de engañar al listillo de Peter Bishop, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando en dirección a la escena del crimen–. Vamos a buscar a Walter. ¿Crees que le molestará mucho posponer unas horas su investigación?

Comenzaron a andar de vuelta al callejón, rodeando el parque y la arboleda que habían atravesado antes. Los labios de Peter se curvaron en una de sus petulantes sonrisitas de satisfacción y hundió la barbilla bajo del cuello alto del chaquetón, para que Olivia no le viera.

– Entonces estás asumiendo que nos quedamos contigo hasta que termines de indagar por aquí.

Olivia se detuvo en seco, con las cejas enarcadas por el desconcierto. Se sintió muy torpe de repente, y notó como sus mejillas se encendían a pesar del frío.

– Si lo que quieres es llegar al laboratorio lo antes posible, lo arreglaremos con Broyles para que––

Peter meneó la cabeza y alzó su mano izquierda para interrumpirla. Le pareció tan preocupada por haber cometido un error que Peter se arrepintió instantáneamente de haberle tomado el pelo.

– No será necesario, Olivia. La verdad es que nos vendrá bien dormir un poco antes de meternos de lleno con este caso –reanudó el paso y ella le acompañó, en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias!<strong>


End file.
